xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Battlefront II (2017)
''Star Wars Battlefront II ''is an action shooter video game based on the Star Wars film franchise. It is the sequel to the 2015 reboot of Star Wars Battlefront developed by EA and DICE. Plot You play as Iden Versio a member of the commando unit Inferno Squad. Your partners are: Gideon Hask and Del Meeko with others alike them. Iden is captured on a Home Liberty being interrogated for the codes to unlock an Imperial transmission aboard a Rebel Mon Calamari Star Cruiser. She activates her droid, which sneaks to her cell and frees her. Iden had allowed herself to be captured in order to erase the Imperial transmission, which would reveal the Emperor's plan at Endor. She successfully erases it, then escapes the ship by launching herself into space where she is intercepted by the Corvus, the flagship of Inferno Squad. Iden confirms the mission's success to Gideon Hask and Del Meeko. Later on Endor, Iden, Hask, and Meeko secure the perimeter around the ruined shield generator, and watch with shock and horror as the second Death Star explodes. Vice Admiral Sloane orders a full retreat, and Inferno Squad recovers TIE fighters to escape the moon, which is being overrun by Rebel forces. The Corvus is attacked during their escape, but Inferno fends off Rebel bombers. Iden meets with her father, Admiral Garrick Versio on his Super Star Destroyer. Admiral Versio confirms to Iden that the Emperor has died. A messenger droid displays a hologram of the late Emperor issuing his last command: to begin Operation: Cinder. Admiral Versio sends Iden to an Imperial shipyard to protect Moff Raythe and his Star Destroyer Dauntless, which hosts experimental satellites vital to the success of Operation: Cinder. The Dauntless comes under attack from a Rebel Star Cruiser, but Iden is able to board it with Hask and disable its ion cannons. Afterwards, they are ordered to attack the Imperial shipyard in order to free the Star Destroyer from the locked clamps. Afterwards, the Dauntless opens fire on the Rebel cruiser, destroying it. Meeko is sent to Pillio and ordered to destroy one of the Emperor's hidden bases. He encounters Luke Skywalker (Matthew Mercer), who helps him disarm the base's defenses and fend off the local wildlife. They discover that the base contains the Emperor's spoils of conquest. Meeko and Luke part amicably, and Meeko begins to question the Empire's goals and motives. Following this, Iden and Inferno Squad are sent to the Imperial-controlled world of Vardos, in order to retrieve Protectorate Gleb. As the satellites for Operation Cinder begin destroying the planet with terrible storms, Iden and Meeko try to evacuate the civilians in addition to Gleb, causing Agent Hask to betray them. Disillusioned by the Empire's attack on Vardos, Iden and Meeko escape off world, now traitors to the Empire. They seek out the Rebel Alliance and are taken to General Lando Calrissian who gives them the choice to help stop Operation: Cinder, or to escape and make new lives for themselves. Choosing to help, they aid Leia Organa (Princess Leia) in protecting Naboo, destroying the satellites for Operation: Cinder and reactivating the planet's defenses. After Naboo is liberated, Inferno Squad joins the New Republic. Iden and Inferno Squad are then sent to Takodana to find Han Solo (John Armstrong), who was extracting an Imperial defector carrying critical data in hopes of liberating Kashyyyk and freeing the Wookiees. The data also reveals that Admiral Versio is commanding Imperial operations on Bespin and Sullust. Iden and Del infiltrate Bespin with the intent of capturing Admiral Versio, but he and Hask manage to escape. Meanwhile, Lando investigates the hidden Imperial weapons cache on Sullust, only to find a weapons factory which he destroys. These operations cripple the Imperial fleet, which makes a last stand at Jakku. During the battle, Iden shoots down Hask and boards the Eviscerator, intending to rescue her father. Admiral Versio decides to go down with his ship, feeling obligated to die with the Empire he fought to protect. He instead urges Iden to escape and live a new life, commending her for seeing the weakness of the Empire. Iden takes an escape pod and reunites with Del at the end of the battle. The two embrace and kiss, as the battle marks the end of the Galactic Empire. The Story then takes on as Kylo Ren in the First Order. Controversy The online game modes and single player had Loot Boxes a sort of Online Gambling to win good or bad items. EA eventually removed Loot Boxes from the game. The game though was hated by fans. The campaign was hated the most being lied to as it said where you played as a Imperial squad but after three and a half levels you join the rebellion. Online Gamemodes Capital Supremacy Non-linear ground battles fuse with the thrill of invading capital ships and taking them down Strike In Strike, two teams of eight players compete in objective-based scenarios Blast Blast invites players to leap in to fast paced, close quarters combat. StarFighter Assault Two teams of pilots take control of fighters, bombers, interceptors, and hero ships and engage in multi-stage, objective based starfighter battles. Heroes vs Villians EA'S own wording: " Star Wars ' greatest characters pitted against one another in a four-on-four team battle. This is your chance to act out your dream duels between Star Wars ' most powerful heroes and villains across cinematic eras. " Arcade Mode Arcade Mode is a Split-Screen Multiplayer mode allowing you to take on AI enemies and hone your skills across a variety of scenarios. Galactic Assault Battle on a series of large team-oriented, mission based maps. Join two teams of twenty in conflicts across iconic locations, pilot favorite vehicles, choose from among four trooper classes, call in reinforcements, and be a hero. Reception The game received decent reviews the campaign got a D average and the Online Multiplayer got a B- Average Videos Star Wars Battlefront 2-Xbox - Star Wars Battlefront II EA Official Gameplay Trailer Xbox - Star Wars Battlefront 2 EA Launch Trailer Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One X Enhanced Category:Star Wars video games Category:2017 Video Games Category:Online games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Video game sequels Category:EA games